The demon Caacrinolaas
by Azedonius
Summary: Yuusuke finds himself in the weavings of an intricate mystery, confusion and discord are abundant in the heavens. Humans are being inspired to kill others, and doing so with swift precision. In fear for his loved ones, Yuusuke must find the diety behind t
1. Prologue Yuusuke vs Enk

Prologue... Yuusuke vs. Enk  
  
It twos the dawn of the seventh day in the month of December... A thin blanket of snow covered the earth and all appeared peaceful. Winters bitter sweet sorrow hung defiantly within the air... As usual, the trees were withered, their branches bare. The music of songbirds muted by migrational patterns. Yuusuke was on assignment, and not liking it...  
  
"Blasted spirits... Its too damn cold out! They're supposed to be from hell aren't they?" Shivers, his teeth clattering loudly. He had been walking through the park for a good hour, and his toes where beginning to numb, and so far he hadn't seen a thing. A scream pierces the serenity of the winters day. Yuusuke stands at alert, looking around him. He starts off towards the scream, but slips on a patch of ice, falling and tumbling down the steep snow coated hill. "Ahh! Oww, eee! Ack!" And, he runs face first into a tree... Whee?  
  
"Agh!" Rolls over onto his back... Spirits, no problem, demons, piece of cake... Trees... Now theres a challenge. He sits up, standing painfully to his feet, leaning against the tree to catch his breath. "Stupid tree..." He sighs, slamming his fists against the trunk... It was then that the tree let out a soft groan, shifting about. "Gah!" He bounds back from the tree...  
  
The tree turns, as it does Yuusuke notices its branches dripping with blood, staining the snow beneath it. Behind it, now in sight, is the mangled half eaten body of a lifeless woman. "Holy s***! What the hell is that thing?!" He cries in a nervous tone. Two deep eyes, as black as drowning pools, gaze back at him, filled with malignance and hatred... A gaping maw seeping the newly devoured flesh.  
  
A branch rushes forward towards Yuusuke's throat, he ducks back, slipping in the snow he falls. A branch comes sweeping down to his forehead, he roles to the side. He bounds to his feet as a second branch lunges for his chest, he slashes it aside, shattering the tip to splinters. A horrible scream fills the air, filled with every furry a forest ever beheld. Yuusuke falls to his knees, his hands covering his ears. "Agh!" He screams, blood wetting his finger tips.  
  
A branch comes around and pierces through his left shoulder, a spray of blood staining through the snow. "Gah!" Tears glisten in his eyes, the branch twisting and bending within the wound. "Ahh!" He reaches forward with a shaking hand, and grasps the branch, he concentrates on his spirit energy, raising it into his fist... He sends a powerful jolt through the branch, shocking the tree. The branch retracts with a sharp painful jolt... "Gah!" He stares down at the earth blankly, blood seeping from his wound, tears freezing on his cheeks.  
  
The tree glares down upon him with eyes depicting the force of a thousand stones... He opens his maw, and lets loose another unholy wail which pierces the winters day... Yuusuke falls back, screaming in anguish. He closes his eyes tightly, pointing his finger at the tall tree he concentrates deeply, his head screams with echoes, threatening to explode. A blue aura engulfs his hand, and a flare of light bursts into the tree's face. The tree falls back, its branches vanishing to ash, its screams quieted... The tree shudders softly in the ray, and vanishes into oblivion... Its ashes the only remnants. Yuusuke falls back into the snow, breathing heavily the cold harsh air... "I knew those trees were a force to be reckoned with.." He manages a smirk, chucklingly softly before he blacks out. 


	2. Chapter 1 Confusion in the Spirit Realm

Chapter 1... Confusion in the Spirit Realm  
  
When Yuusuke awoke, he found himself in a hospital... Buzzing noises and voices clamored in the background. He attempts to sit up, the pain in his shoulder causing him to fall back. "Agh!" He glares at the fan, his eyes clenched tightly. Smirks slightly at the humor of it all... The great Yuusuke Urameshi brought down by a tree.  
  
"Well Yuusuke... Its good to see you are in good spirits today!" A cheerful familiar voice came from the door way. Boton walked in happily, her hair bouncing in a bubbly manner. "I see that last spirit gave you a good beat down didn't he?" She giggles faintly.  
  
"I wasn't expecting it!" He reasons in a heightened tone, his shoulder acting up again. He cringes faintly looking to Boton. "So why are you here?" He demands in slight annoyance.  
  
"The spirits have been acting up lately... No big deal, however its enough to get Ko-enma in a nervous bluster... He's been screaming for you for days, I'm almost afraid he's going to swallow that Pacifier.. Karuma and Hiei are already on it." She peers down at the stand next to the bed where lies a rather disgusting burbling green jelly like substance. "No wonder there are so many sick people in a hospital..."  
  
"Not a big deal?" He glares at her. "Thats what you always say... and then what happens? I get scewered, prodded, stabbed, blown up, or all of the above..." He sits up, cringing at the pain. He puts his hand to his wound, looking at Boton. "I'm really getting tired of getting blown up Boton... and I'm beginning to wonder why I save the world and get my ass kicked 24/7 without even minimum wage..."  
  
Boton sighs and shakes her head. "Yuusuke! I'm disappointed in you! You are a spirit detective, if you want money, I'm sure you can get a job as a fry cook with all your experience and learning!" She glares at him, holding back the desire to slap him.  
  
He cowers back a bit. "Alright! Ok... I'm sorry, jeese!" He stands to his feet, limping to his coat.  
  
"And just where do you think your going?" Boton demands.  
  
"You said there were spirits on the loose... I'm gonna go kill them." Rolls his eyes. "What do you think I'm gonna do? Invite them over for a nice cup of tea?"  
  
"No you don't! You're going to crawl back into that bed and rest up... Hiei and Karuma can handle this until you've rested up."  
  
"Fine..." Shakes his head. "Kill them, don't kill them... make up you're minds." He lays down, watching Boton leave with a slight wave.  
  
~Meanwhile...~  
  
Karuma stood on the highest point of the city, gazing down upon the people, searching. A wind had risen in the notrth, and the cold was almost unbearable. But his patience paid off, a scream, human in form rose from downtown. He was quick to bound from the rooftop, his rose whip lashing out to grasp a flag pole, he flips in mid air, landing with a soft thud on a lower roof. He dashes along, leaping from roof top to roof top.  
  
Hiei appeared beside him in remarkable speed, his sabre drawn and ready. "Are you ready?" He asks.  
  
"That I am..." Karuma replies.  
  
The two jump from the roof top into a dark alley, splashing into a pool of melted snow, bitter cold struck, and numbness set in. A corpse lie forgotten beside a garbage can, a young man in his mid twenties. "Do you see anything?" Hiei demands.  
  
Karuma bends down to inspect the body... He had a slit along his throught, blood gushed from the gash. His heart was still beating faintly, and the man was trying to breathe, but couldn't... "This isn't right... These wounds were not inflicted by a spirit..."  
  
Hiei peered over his shoulder.. "So it was human?" He inquired.  
  
The man's heart ceased to beat, and a strange feeling of nausea washes over Karuma. "Y-yes... I believe this was a homicide... None of our business. Lets get out of here.." He pushes the corpse aside... blood coating his clothes. He stands to his feet, staring down at the corpse with shifting eyes. He turns away, and bounds up onto the roof.  
  
"What was that about?" Hiei wonders... He follows close behind, to him it looked as though it was going to be a long night... 


End file.
